The Reef's Guardian
by Wintes Abyss
Summary: Samantha a veteran awoken hunter, finds herself in love with the Queen and Vince versa, But when an attempt to forge an alliance goes wrong, the Tower plans to attack the Reef. Will the Reef rise or will it fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok So This is a Queen of the reef x Female awoken Hunter. Don't like don't read. Hey if you read the first version of this then you know what I say when I say it was crap if not then lucky you. ****Also if you see sentences like this**** then that's Sam and her Ghost talking mentally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with destiny, all rights belong to Bungie and Activision.**

Chapter 1: The call.

Samantha was sitting in her surprisingly comfy LRV2 JAVELIN orbiting Earth when a transmission came in over the ship intercom.

"Ghost who's after us cause unless it's important then I'm not interested."

"According to the transmission data it's coming from the Reef, it must be the Queen."

"Now that's something important, put her though."

"Hello Guardian."

"Your Grace how may I serve you."

"I require your help with some problems at the Reef." "I will be there as soon as I can, your Grace."

"I will have escorts await your arrival."

"Ghost."

"Already on it."

Straight after the Queen had called, Sam got her ghost to make there Jump ship go has fast as it could possibly go. Soon after arriving at the edge of the Reef Twin Awoken fighter craft matched there trajectory to her own.

"Guardian, we have been ordered to take you to the Queens private hanger please correct you trajectory and follow our path."

Once Sam had landed in the Queens private hanger. She was shocked to see the collection of priceless and battle worth ships the Queen just so happened to have."

"Ghost do you mind staying with the ship." I hope he's not going to be a pain in the ass like last time.

"Fine, only since I heard what you were thinking." Shit forgot about that he can read my thoughts up to 4 meters from my possession.

"Sorry about that."

"Its fine, I will admit I'm not the nicest Ghost."

"So you do admit it.

"Anyway should you be heading to the throne room?"

"Ok I'm leaving."

Once Sam was transmitted outside her ship she was surprised to see the Queen walking towards her.

"Your Grace."

"Guardian I she you are admiring my collection, I assume you quiet like Jump ships?"

"Your assumption is correct, your Grace."

"Well if you'd mind following me I might reward you for your upcoming task with a ship of your choice."

"As you request."

After about a five minute walk Sam noticed that the Queen went past the throne room, and was walking with a seductive sway to her hips. Sam may not have her memories but she's no idiot. Shortly after they arrived at a large door.

"I hope you don't mind coming into my chamber Guardian."

"If your Grace asks then I will follow."

Then the queen lead Sam into her Private chamber, which compared to most of the areas she had seen of the Reef was quiet more appealing to the eye.

"I assume you would like to know why I brought you here Guardian."

"I wouldn't mind knowing if it doesn't bother you."

"You, I called you here just for you."

"I don't mind that idea."

"I don't think you'll mind this one either."

The Queen slowly stepped closer to Sam and leaned in and kissed her, but as soon as she went to move away Sam Quickly grabbed her waist effectively stopping her from moving and kissed her back..

"You seem to like what you see Guardian"

"That you be an understatement."

When Sam awoke from her 'mission' for the queen she was surprised to find Crow the Queens Brother death staring her and Alexia, yes she found out the Queens name last night'.

"Alexia."

"Yes my beloved."

"I don't think your brothers going to be happy about this."

"We will talk to him soon and make him see that you are no threat."

"No Alexia I mean his right here."

Alexia opens her eyes and saw a very angry Brother in her face.

"Sister what is the meaning of this."

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"You will if you value your position as Queen."

"Actually she won't."

"What do you mean by this?"

"I may only have fragments of my memory, thanks to a accidently beating to the head, but one of then it of the rules of the Reef, and it states the Queen has the ability and the power to do whatever she likes and can only be removed from the throne when she is dead and will be replaced by a lover or family member."

"I hate you, you know that right!"

"Yes I know. Now if you don't mind Leave."

After Crow had left Alexia and Sam, Alexia asked Sam If she could help secure an alliance with the Tower and the Reef which Sam was all too willing to accept. So after breakfast Sam told her Ghost what happened, minus a few details, which he figured out quickly and agreed to help forge an alliance.

**Talking to the Speaker and the Vanguard.**

"Sam you have called us here, what is it you have learned?"

"I was asked by the Queen of the Reef to help forge an Alliance between The Last city and the Reef, since I now the ways of both governments."

**This should help both sides I just hope they make the right choice.**

**You're not the only one.**

**What's taking them so long?**

**Don't know.**

**Thanks for the help ghost.**

**Thank you, hang on you were using sarcasm weren't you.**

**You noticed.**

**Where did you learn that?**

**Take a guess.**

**The queen.**

**Yes.**

"Sam as much as we like the idea of having an alliance with the Reef it's too risky."

**Is it just me or have they really fucked up this time**

**Nope I agree with you they have really fuck up**

"Sam you may leave us so we can plan a way to win an upcoming war which may start against the Reef."

**You heard that right?**

**Yes and I'm not exactly pleased that the speaker let alone the vanguard would do such a thing.**

**I think I'm going to stand with the queen when she hears this.**

**So you're going to fight for the Reef instead of the Tower.**

**Exactly.**

**Then I'm coming with.**

**So we finally agree on something.**

**Yep.**

After Sam and her Ghost heard these words they left in complete shock, the highest ranking officers and the leader of the tower were planning to attack the Reef, so they quickly ran to their Jump ship and went to the Reef as fast as they could, they had to warn them. Once she arrived at the Reef she was once again lead to the Queens private hanger and was left with instructions to head to the Queens chamber.

"Alexia we have a problem." She is really not going to like this.

"What is it Sam? Did they not accept our offer?" that's an understatement.

"Do you mind if I get my ghost to play back the recording."

"No I don't mind."

**7 minutes later**

"This is out rages, they just deny my request then start preparing for war against us."

"That is why my Ghost and I have left the Tower and do not plan on returning until it doesn't stand."

"We must tell the people everything, including us, and prepare to strike first."

**Ok that's the first chapter done, please review and give me some feedback and ideas for the next chapter, the one's I like the most I will use and make there writers into characters to come.**

**My we rise from the Reef. **


	2. Chapter 2

**People who read this. I'm back, and sorry it took so long to make this, have to juggle 2 other stories, school and my mates all at the same time. But anyway here is the next chapter.**

**In the Throne room (using monitor to send an announcement to the people)**

"To all people of the Reef we have some very unwanted news to tell you."

As the queen finished her sentence everyone all over the Reef turned at any monitor available to see what is going on.

"But first I must tell you something."

The Queen swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"I your queen have fallen for the Guardian who destroyed the black garden, and she for me. I know this might scary you but be shored she is not Human, she was and is one of use."

Sam walks up next to the Queen and looks towards the monitor. She was dressed in her hunter armour without her helmet. Her Strength of the pack clock swaying in the small amount of wind coming from an air vent to her right. (Use whatever armour you want just make shore its legend or exotic and that you don't use the symbiot helmet. Sorry for my spelling)

"The people of the Reef we have a much larger problem then then what your Queen just told you. I was sent by the Queen to talk a treaty between the Reef and the last city, but the Speaker and the Vanguard seem to think that it would be better suited to destroy the Reef. So I have returned to send this message to you to help prepare for war and bring the Tower to its knees."

As Sam finished her sentence everyone started cheering, it could be heard through the Reef, more people were joining the Reef military and this was only in five minutes.

"It would appear we have a speaker of our own."

"Yes it would seem like that Alexia."

**1 Week later (In a strategy meeting)**

The Queen, Sam, Crow and the heads of the Reef's Navy and Marine Corp were gathered around a large table with a holographic map of the last city, which Sam had returned to two days ago, she ended up seeing what defences were in place and managed to get all the awoken Guardians to join with the Reef, which ended up forming a new branch to the Reef's military lead by Sam called Guardians of the Reef, Which was made up of 7 titans, 6 warlocks and 10 hunters.

"So Sam are you shore that they didn't suspect you planting any explosives in the tower?"

"Yes I'm shore my guardians and I have the tower's defences set to blow when I send the signal, why do you Lord Ramses not trust me and my guardians to do a job we designed."

"I just don't want my fleet heading into a trap."

"I may not get along with Sam but I trust her."

"Thank you crow."

"Sam where do I land my troops for the ground assault?"

"Lord Colonieus you will land to the north of the tower, just outside the cities boarders, and Lord Ramses you will send your navy to the east and strike with a long range attack then swoop in to take out any guardians trying to get to the hanger. My guardians and I will be sending friendly signals to you ships so that you don't shot at use when you swoop. Will you two are taking out that tower my Guardians and I will be hunting down and removing the speaker and the vanguard, once that's done we'll get our ghosts to get our get our ships and get us out of the tower as were leaving we'll set of the detonators bringing down the defences leaving the tower exposed that's when you go for a full frontal assault."

"So now that that's all settled do mind if I take Sam."

"Of course your grace."

With that Alexia grabbed Sam's hand and lead her to their chambers only for Sam to find a man standing there with a book.

"Alexia what is this?"

"I figured since we already act like were married and that you basically have everything of a queen but the title, we should just get married before we start this fight."

"You don't need me to say the vows when you already know the answer. All we need is the rings."

"Your right."

"Sorry Aron but it looks like you weren't needed after all."

"Its fine it seems to happen a lot in the Reef."

As Aron left Alexia pot a gold ring onto Sam's finger while Sam put one on Alexia's finger.

"So I guess I'm now also the queen."

"You were also the Queen the second I kissed you."

"True that."

**The next day**

Sam and Alexia stood in front of the monitor in the throne room.

"To the people of the Reef, we have an announcement. You know have two Queens to look after you and we will do a better job than I did on my own."

Suddenly a huge wave of cheers and applause could be heard through the Reef.

"I guess they like the idea."

"It would appear that way."

For the next week same sent three of her Guardians to scout out towers defences and make it appear that they were working for the Tower, they ended up finding their way into a meeting about the Towers plans and re-laid them to the Reef, they also got anymore awoken guardians to join the Guardians of the Reef making their numbers go from 23 to being 30, with every class making ten members. They also secretly took weapons from the tower, Fallen and the Vex, including a collection of Mithaclasts and Gjlahorn (Sorry for my spelling) and some slap and line rifles. And gave the Reef some Fallen Arc blades. Buy now they had made single man fighters rigged with clocking tech and void/arc damage weapons.

**Well that's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing this one. As I said last chapter please review and I will use you as a character to come.**

**May we rise from the Reef. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I'm back and this time I don't have any assignments or test to worry about. And I am willing to bring in some reader generated Characters all ya have to do is send me a filled in version of this **

**Name: ….**

**Age: …**

**Gender: …..**

**Race: …**

**Class: titan/ warlock/ Hunter or a reef solider (can have custom designed armour/weapons**

**Sub class: striker/defender, void walker/sunsinger, gunslinger/bladedancer**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: **

**And that's about it, that's all I need from you the reader. Anyway I think it's about time to continue with this story. =================================================================================**

Sam and Alexia were sitting in the throne room waiting for something, anything really, since even though the declaration of war was proven true the Last City was determined not to attack but rather wait till the Reef stoke first. But Sam and Alexia are smarter than that so they decided they'd do the same, but still it doesn't mean it's not boring.

"Sam anything from your Guardians?"

"Sorry Alexia but it would seem nothing much has changed, well beside the fact that Guardians are no longer allowed to leave Earth or the Moon without a Vanguard authorised mission or bounty."

"So we're still as knowledgeable about the Towers plans and defences then when will started to plan our assault."

"Basically, but it doesn't matter we have a plan which will crumble the tower."

Soon after Sam finished her sentence one of the guards stationed at the throne room door came in and greeted them.

"Your highnesses I'm here to report that a Guardian ship has been shot down by a team of guardians heading to venues."

"Damn, did the pilot survive?" Sam asked, with a sad look on her face.

"Luckily yes, well it would probably help if you had a ghost with you."

"So it was one of my Guardians."

"No but she claims to know you her."

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a slightly wounded titan standing there, but what confused Sam and Alexia was that it was a human female with blue eyes, redish black hear swaying over her head like someone had only brushed it to keep it out of the way, and pale white skin

"Rose is that you?" Sam seemed to look at the titan confused, since last she heard rose was lost in the battle to gain access to the vault of Glass.

"Surprised Sam, you're not the only one not willing to die, oh and before I forget I know about what you're doing and if you plan to get anywhere near the tower it ain't going to happen."

"Why what's new at the tower?"

"They've built an old type of tech called 'M.A.C launchers' around the city and there more than enough fire power to shred your fighters into pieces unless you got some kind of stealth tech on them."

"Sam can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course."

Sam and Alexia head behind the thrones to a small silent room.

"Ok Alexia talk away."

"Sam do you trust her, I know she's your friend but who knows if she's a spy or an assassin."

"I know how you feel Alexia, and no I don't trust her but if she right then we have a huge advantage against the tower since they wouldn't expect us to have a 'human' working for us, Also she was the only guardian who knew that I was attracted to you, even if I didn't realise it at the time."

"Ok we can trust her but for our protection would you mind if we had a guard with her at all times?"

"Yea I can go with that."

"Ok we should tell your friend."

As Alexia said that, Sam opened the door and waited for Alexia to walk through before going out herself. When they got back to the Throne they found the titan dismantling her rifle and putting it back together in about 2.5 seconds.

"Rose I hope you don't mind but for safety you need to have a guard at all times and you Ghost is to have its inter planetary radio disabled."

"Yea Its cool planned to go to the markets and get some parts for my armour and weapons but I'd need a guard, or someone to take me there since I have no idea where to go."

"We will have one of our titans escort and monitor you since it will make it easier than trying with a hunter or warlock."

"K."

About two minutes after Rose was told she needed a guard a female Titan marched through the door and removed her helmet. To reveal electric blue eyes and blueish skin with black hear brushed behind her ears.

"Your majesties."

"Kathrine do you mind keeping an eye on my friend here."

"Hi, the names Rose, looks like we stuck together."

"Your Majesties, she really does look and act like someone I'd get along with."

"I know that's why I picked you, also she can pull a weapon apart and put it back together faster than you can."

"Well Rose I think we've taken up enough time here I think we should go get your amour and weapons fixed at the markets."

"Yea K, I was going to ask if we could anyway."

"Well that's shorted with, now what since were still have finished the training of the military, and navy volunteers and not all the ships have stealth tech on them so starting any kind of conflict is too much of a risk."

"That is correct but we can send in the 'elite' squad to eliminate the Venus and Mars outposts so we have more territory to work with."

"Alexia you are a truly a great strategist."

"You think so?"

"You thought of combat strategy to take Venus and Mars without using a large portion of our forces since the elite squad is made up of the four of the reefs finest assassins who work for the military and four of my Bladedancer hunters, and since there trained to work on their own, with a partner and as a team they could take out all four of the outposts in one single blow then move onto the next planet and return home."

"Heh I guess I am a good strategist put I only learnt how to be that good from watching you."

"Well if you two are do flirting we have a mission to organise."

The second they heard the voice they turned to see Crow leaning on the way spinning this side arm on his finger like a cowboy from those old wester movies but what they didn't notice was that the elite squad was standing there behind him, well until they came out of cloak.

"You know if it weren't for the fact that I'm finally getting to know you I probably would have shot you in the foot."

"And I would have already had the gun pointed at your face."

"So Crow do you have anything that we should know before the three of use plan this assault?"

"No not really since it would seem that the defences on the outposts seem to have stayed the same."

**And I'm going to leave it hear and I thank you for continuing to read my most likely horribly written fic.**

**May we rise from the Reef. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I'm back and I'd like to thank h550 for sending in two OC's for this story which will be introduced by the end of this chapter and I ended up making a new character for all my stories who will make things a little more interesting but I have a feeling no one real reads AN's and are probably telling me to shut up so I'm going to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own destiny bungie does**

**Claimer: most OC's that are currently in this story are mine well besides h550's (Juliet Veritas &amp; Alexander Wilfred)**

**With Elite squad Alpha (Hanger deck)**

"Hey John have you heard the rumours about the two new guys joining the squad?"

"Yea I heard they aren't from the Reef but are actually human."

"COMMANDER ON DECK!"

"Alpha I know that all of you have heard the rumours about the two new members of our squad and let me make this clear, they are human but have pledged their elegance to our Queens and have actually worked with Sam themselves. Now without further delay let me introduce your new squad mates, Juliet Veritas and Alexander Wilfred."

What stood before Alpha squad was a twenty six year old female hunter with blond hair that seemed to be stained with blood, dangerous looking blood red eyes clade in Exodus boots, Cryptid 4.6.1 chest plate, Justicar's Grip arm guards, comic joke cloak and a Cryptic 4.6.2 helmet held under her right arm all painted obsidian black with blood red trimming. Next to her stood a twenty four year old male hunter with Jet black hair and electric blue eyes clad in Cold Mantis boots, a Raku Vindicator chest plate, Jacknife 2.1 arm guards and a Cold mantis 2.1 helmet under his right arm which was painted in a similar fashion to Juliet's armour but instead of blood red trimmings he had electric blue.

"Well, why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

"Well here goes nothing, my names Alexander Wilfred if you were obviously death when the commander said my name. And unless you're stupid then you would have noticed by now that I'm a gunslinger with a thing for snipers and machine guns, oh and before I shut up and let the blond next to me start talking might as well say this, I'm the best sniper here got it cause I can hit anything from over a kilometre away."

"Oooh look more people to scare shitless, well you can figure out that I'm Juliet and I'm kinda insane but don't worry I'm not going to hurt any of you.." before anyone could say anything about her being well insane she faded away into well nothing just to appear behind the group laughing her head off. "Wow you people are really stupid aren't ya, who would have thought that the best squad in the reef would fall for such a simple trick."

"OoooK well now that we're all acquainted let's get down to business, we have a mission on Venus, we have to take out a guardian outpost so we can have a strategic advantage and don't worry about Mars Bravo's got that covered. Any questions?"

"Sir what the fuck is that?"

The second the solder asked everyone turned to the direction he was pointing only to be confronted by a hooded figure with Obsidian black wings that looked like a collection of Sword and dagger blades connected together and to make matters even worse they were on fire but not the usual red or blue fire no they were a blaze with shadow like black fire.

"Who are you?"

"…."

"If you don't answer me I will have my squad terminate you."

"….."

"That's it. FIRE."

The second the words left the commanders mouth a fury of bullets flow towards the black hooded figure only for them to completely disappear before they made it within thirty centimetres of his body.

"Are you serious only two of you know who I am I would have thought that the commander would have remembered me but no I'm obviously not important."

The commander turned to face his squad only to see Alex and Juliet leaning on the wall.

"Hey man how ya been since we last talked?" said Alex with a very hypo Juliet next to him.

"I've been fine just been scaring the tower shitless."

"Alex, Juliet you know this _thing_?"

"Yes we do, and he isn't a thing he is a man that you left to die out in space near a radioactive ship remains and a dyeing sun which I think you would agree explains the black fire and most likely the wings."

"Wait you're not telling me this was the guardian who saved my life ten years ago?"

"That I am."

"I thought you were dead, out here you're a legend and I heard from Sam that an old guardian would arrive but I thought she was talking about those two not you."

"Well she was the one that called for me to bring Alex and Juliet here so I figured I'd stick around and help since I now no longer need to breath."

"So are you going to show use your face or are we going to have to pull that hood of your head?" Shouted the entire Alpha squad besides Alex, Juliet and the commander.

"Fine." Then he pulled of his hood reviling ice blue eyes with black eye balls and short blackish hair matching the colour of his fire. As the hood finally fell the entire squad was shocked to see the face of a lost human guardian who was thought of a hero and a legend.

"I was once the Hero of legend that your commanders and teachers tell you about but he died the day I saved your commanders life. I once was called Blizzard for my unnatural ability to freeze and control water and ice but on that day Blizzard died for nightwing to be created in his place."

"And why do you call yourself nightwing, is it because of your wings?" shouted some random squad member in the back.

"Yes and no, I call myself nightwing because off yes my wings but also because I hunt down and kill anything or anyone that fights for an unjust cause, or for their own selfish needs, that is why I'm offering my assistance to your cause because it has a just reason, and no one is doing it for their own selfish reasons."

"So nightwing you going to help with our mission or are you going to see Sam first?"

"I guess I could help ya."

**30 minutes after landing on Venus **

"Well it appears that the outpost is abandoned." The second the words left the solders mouth a large explosion went off right beside him destroying the wall and sending him flying towards a rusty metal pole.

"Shit, everyone find cover! Nightwing can you get in there and clear the room?"

"Yea I can do that." Let's just say the second Nightwing dived into the hole screams of pure terror came from within the room causing everyone but Juliet shivering. And the second one enemy guardian managed to get out of the hole Juliet had a little bit of fun playing hide and seek with a little twist if she finds you, you well get a giant hole shot through your head thanks to her custom invective with its black and blood red colour of the gun and her Blood red eyes filled with joy as she starts singing being the last thing the unlucky guardian sees and hears.

"Juliet get in here and help me murder these little cowards, oh and before I forget you can play hide and seek with some of them if you want." Shouted Nightwing over the screams of terror and pain as some of the enemy was burnt to a crisp by his shadow fire.

"Ya more fun." Said Juliet with a bone chilling smile on her face as she started skipping towards the hole humming a very disturbing, soul braking tune, causing everyone but Nightwing and Alex to start hugging themselves.

Shortly after the entire base was cleared of enemies and Nightwing and Juliet stopped being insane the squad got to work making the outpost operational and also clean.

**Nightwing, Alex and Juliet's quarters (1 hour after mission)**

"Hay Blizzard killing all those little cowards that call themselves _Guardians _was so much fun I can't wait to do it again."

"I know how you fell Juliet. I loved the look of terror on their faces when my wings caught fire and started impaling some of them or when so of them caught fire, oh my god their faces were a work of art."

"I know you two like talking about the way people look when you kill them and all, and trust me I like nearly as much as you two but I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Alex." Said Blizzard and Juliet.

**Well there we go chapter 4 is up and the new characters are funny to play with.**

**Well h550 I know that I already said thanks in a PM to ya but I'm still going to say thanks for Alex and Juliet.**

**May we rise from the Reef.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I've got a new chapter for ya and thanks to today being my birthday (19****th**** of May) and my parents got me an ASUS Transformer so I can now type basically anywhere so yea I can now type and edit chapters up faster. Anyway I think it's about time I shut up and give you the chapter. Also I've changed Nightwing/Blizzard to Shadowwing/Blizzard and I'm also changing my pen name to Blizzard since it's a nickname of mine. Also FINALLY House of Wolves drops today best birthday ever.**

Juliet, Blizzard and Alex were walking around the Reef when an announcement sounded telling them to go see Sam and Alexia in the war room in five minutes.

"I wonder why Sam and Alexia would want to see us, Alex you got any idea why?"

"Sorry Blizzard I've got no idea either I guess we'll just have to see in….. Oh shit Blizzard grad Juliet we have about two minutes thirty seconds to get to other side of the Reef to see Sam and Alexia." The second Alex turned around to run he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Blizzard what are you doing?"

"You said it yourself that we have like two minutes or so to get to the other side of the Reef so I figured we could fly there, oh and Juliet's already there anyway she found a kind of remote or something that can teleport to the set location which just happened to be the war room."

"How would you know where she ended up if it's some random device and you're not with her?"

"I can sense her power level and yes before you ask I can do it as well and don't ask how I have no idea." With that Blizzard flow up at a rapid speed hold on to Alex's arm with a death grip that would make the dead jealous and in about thirty seconds they were standing right in front an amused Sam, a shocked Alexia and an oddly calm Juliet. "Sam I noticed you managed to get yourself a promotion."

"Yes I did Blizzard and I thank you for brining Alex and Juliet to the Reef, I couldn't leave my team stuck in that hell whole now could I." Sam said in a very straight forward tone.

"No you couldn't and I'm glad you kept the shoulder piece I gave you before I '_died'."_

"So you're the famous Blizzard that everyone was talking about, I thank you for rescuing the commander of Alpha squad."

"It's cool he was a good guy and I could see he had a life before him were as I didn't much like Sam doesn't anymore we both were just walking talking corpses so to speak until I was changed by a black sun and a nuclear core and in Sam's case found someone better to fight for, so for the both of us the travellers _light _doesn't affect use anymore."

"But still you saved someone's life knowing full well that it could have meant your own."

"Hey what can I say I just did what was right, nothing more nothing less."

"Anyway Blizzard we'd like to thank you for helping alpha squad capture Venus for us."

"Hey I came here to ask you two if I could help destroy the tower I've been wanting to do that since I awoke from my transformation."

"That's funny because we were going to ask you if you wanted to take Juliet, Alex and two others to make our own special assignment squad, you know like the missions I asked you to do a little while after you stated to get used to your wings and your new powers over shadow fire."

"Oh yea like the assassination missions and the occasional suicide mission that was way too risky to send any of the ex-guardians to do."

"Yea those kind of missions, so you in or not?"

"Yea I'm in, so when do I get to meet my other two team members?"

"In about a week, we want you to do some three man missions before we send you and your team on five man missions."

"Alex, Juliet you cool with this?"

"Yea we're cool with this arrangement."

"Ok Sam if you're done with Blizzard, Juliet and Alex can they go?"

"Yea I'm done you guys can go."

It took about five minutes for Alex, Blizzard and Juliet to leave because Juliet after all the talk managed to get herself in a form of trans and when Blizzard read her mind, yea He can do that but he prefers not to since it's kinda creepy, which caused him to also go into a trance like state making it extremely difficult to get them to move so they decided to leave them there until they snapped out of it which took three minutes and once they did they smiled like mad men, which ironically they kinda are, and they grab Alex by his shoulders and whispered something into his ears that made him shiver but he had no time to react because Blizzard grabbed Juliet's shoulder while he was still holding onto Alex left shoulder and took of leaving Sam and Alexia in the war room.

"Sam that was, interesting to say to least."

"Yea, the three of them are quiet unique aren't they."

"That they are. Oh and Sam do you mind meting me in our quarters around eight thirty?"

"Of course I will meet you there, I would never want to upset my Wife no would I?"

"No that wouldn't be a good idea, though I don't think there's anything that could make me angry at you."

**4 hours later (8:30 pm) POV change Sam.**

I wonder what Alexia wanted to talk about that couldn't be said in the war room. I guess I'll just have to wait till she gets hear so we can talk. As I'm sitting in one of the chairs in our room I hear the door unlock and start to open so I turn around to find Alexia looking a little nervous, so I assumed that it was about what she wanted to talk about but I've never see her this nervous before the only thing I can remember being told about her being nervous was when the Archon Priest got freed out of the prison of elders but we have ships patrolling that sector 24/7 so it can't be that right. "Alexia you look nervous, what's wrong?"

"Um I think we might have a problem in the Prison sector." That can't be good that's right next to the prison of Elders. "What happened in the prison sector that's got you nervous?"

"A group of guardians from the tower slipped into that sector and used an empty cell to break into the prison of Elders." Oh shit if the Tower manages to get the fallen, vex, hive and cabal to join their side we're gong to have to move up our plans. "Did anyone get out?"

"Yes, the House of Wolves, some of the Vex and other less powerful Fallen houses, though the House of Judgment stayed with use and are lending us a hand with some gear and some useable fallen sanks, vandals, captains and servitors." Well at least we have some Fallen gear.

"I'm going to assume that the remaining Vex, Hive and Cabal aren't going to help us at all." I hope that their willing to help us or we might be fucked. "Sadly, no their not willing to help directly but they are willing to help indirectly." Well that's somewhat relieving to know that the remaining inmates won't attack us at random. "What do they mean by indirectly?"

"They're willing to let us use some of their ships which we don't have access to due to Fallen code restrictions, and some of their old armour for parts." That's going to be really help full during battle Fallen metals are extremely strong so they should help us hold out in a firefight when we infuse it with the Reef metals. "That will come in handy but I think we should take a break from talking about the upcoming war and spend some time with each other, since we haven't spent most of our time together talking about what to do next. So how about we take a break and go find a nice place to eat and go on a date?" I hope she likes this idea and maybe will help her calm down.

"I'd like that Sam." Ok that was simple I think I'll let her pick the place though I'm still not completely shore what the best places to eat are hear. "Alexia why don't you pick the place."

"You want me to pick were our dates going to be, Sam I know their was a reason I love you and now your just enforcing it."

"Hey I'm going to do everything I can do to make you happy, and why in the Reef would I want you to stop loving me then my life would suck. I kinda owe my whole life to you after you helped me remember who I was, and gave me a something to look forward to every day." _Sam you do know that I'm still hear right, you kinda seem to ignore me now._

_Sorry Ghost I will talk to you tomorrow ok._

_Yea that's fine, oh and make shore to try something out for me tomorrow as well._

_Yea ok._

"Sam are you k you seemed to space out for a second?" Oh yea forgot about the spacing out thing when talking to my Ghost in my head. "Yea I'm fine Alexia just had to organise a time for testing something out with my Ghost, don't ask me what though he didn't say anything."

"Ok, well you might want to find something besides you armour, as much as I like to look at you in it you will need a dress or something formal to wear for our date."

"Figured as much. Um Alexi you still have that Obsidian black and silver slit dress?"

"Yea, it's in the wardrobe on the left next to the Capes."

"Thanks."

**40 minutes later (Nearing restaurant)**

"Sam remember when you came flying into the Reef asking were the Black Garden was, man was your Ghost a pain in the ass then."

"Yea I remember that I told him to stay quiet and let me talk but does he listen no he starts making demands like no tomorrow." _Sam stop making fun of me it hearts my feelings, and yes before you make some smart-ass remark Ghosts do have feeling though I'm the only one who never turns them off. _

"Alexia, my Ghost says that he has feelings and doesn't like us making fun of him."

"What's the fun in that, it's not our fault that he's annoying, smart-ass, and somewhat useless."

"I know but we might as well stop since we are at the restaurant and Ghost go bake to our quarters I don't want you intruding on this. Only time you can interrupt is when the Tower attacks the Reef, got it."

_Yea I got it, I guess I'll see you and Alexia later._

"Is he still hear?"

"Na he's gone and he will only do what I told him to do earlier." Thankfully

"That's good because I don't want you spacing out while we are hear."

What I saw when I stepped out of the ship we were using to get hear, was breath taking, it was a giant stone, yes you heard me stone, building that looked like something from the ancient Greek time period but what astounded me more was the inside, which was a very high-tech layout but made to look like the building on the outside, think of an ancient Greek building then paint it deep space black with electric blue and red lights lining the walls and pillars with hard light tables and chairs designed to look like ancient Greek furniture.

"Wow Alexia you know how to pick a restaurant don't you."

"Thanks but I think we should head to our seat."

"You didn't have time to make a reservation, how in the Reef do we have an assigned seat?"

"No silly being the Queens of the Reef we get a special seat that has the best view and is completely private."

"Oh that makes sense." Why didn't I figure that out?

**10 minutes into date (food's already ordered, just think of something really expensive and maybe French like.)**

"Sam could I, um try some of yours?"

"Of course you can, as log is I get to try yours."

With a quick nod of her head Alexia takes a bit of her food and feeds it to me, wow this seems like one of those cliché romance movies right now never would have thought that wold have happened. So I do the same to her and within five seconds we're making out, which if you think about it was going to happen eventually especially since we haven't done anything intimate for weeks now.

"Sam _kiss _we _kiss _should _kiss _stop."

"Why?"

"Because we are in public we should pay for our food and go so we can continue this at home."

"Ok, I can wait for a bit."

So we quickly paid for our meals and left in our ship, which we left on auto-pilot since we we're making out again, damn this is going to end up very fun at this rate. And after about 40 minutes of traveling and making out we arrived at our quarters air lock and opened it by memory even though most of it was clouded with all making out and the such, and once the door opened we walked over the bed still lip locking and feel over with Alexia on top.

**(Insert smut here I'm not going to write that kinda stuff yet)**

"That, was, intense."

"No kidding Lex, though I think I'm about to pass out."

"Know the feeling." And with that we passed out Alexia laying her head on my shoulder.

**Well that's it for this chapter longest I've written so fare, and when I stared writing this chapter it was the 19****th**** of May and I finished it on the 21****st**** of May.**

**Please review**

**May we rise form the Reef.**


	6. sorry

sorry for not butting up the next chapter, I was planning on putting it up today 15/10/15 (dd,mm,yy) but when I went to check the file office said sorry can't open because office is doing some things with it's programs to "make them better" and has until their finished denied me access.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for being so late with posting this chapter the notice I put up only moments ago was because as it said office was being a pain in my ass and was downing whatever it wanted to do until just now, sorry about that had school camp last Monday morning – Wednesday afternoon (25th -27th of May) so I didn't get anything done then, and one the weekend I completely forgot to write anything being the dumbass I am sometimes oh yea for anyone who is oblivious to author names I have changed it again. (I can't seem to keep my mind on one name until hopefully now). Oh and thanks to h550 who pointed out I went from character POV's to quickly I plan to stick to one POV peer chapter from now one just to make things a little more simple. However occasionally I will change the POV to 3rd person just to help with things such as: Combat, missions, etc. So mainly anything to do with the war.

**Anyway time for me to shut up and give you the story instead of me making excesses for me being late.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sam and Blizzard, h550 owns Alex and Juliet and everything else belongs to Bungie.**

**Sam's POV**

I wake up feeling a presence stirring on my shoulder, so I open my eyes extremely slowly, 'why the fuck am I so tired', and move my head towards the stirring presence to see Alexia looking at me with still sleepy eyes. It's then that I notice that we are naked causing me to remember what happened last night, Oh shit we got drunk and did '_it'_ this is going to be fun, oh wait forgot that Guardians don't suffer from hangovers. But what happened next I never expected to happen, Lex woke up and immediately jumped on me. "Sam don't you ever leave me!" What ever happened in her dream would have had to have been extremely painful to her if Lex is hugging me as if her life depended on it. "Lex why would I do that? You know better than anyone that I would never leave you." She seems to calm down a little but she's still crying and holding me tight. "Lex why don't you tell me what happened, it should help you calm down." Hopefully. "Yea I guess it could help. Well it was at night we were on a date, I think it was after the war when suddenly there was an explosion that sent the entire building running besides you and me but instead of handing me the spare 'Hells Damnation" (I made the gun It looks like a black, red and silver last word with energy casings, small bullets that fly covered in a plasma like energy, Oh yea and Sam's a duel wielder which I something that should have be in Destiny for some of the hand cannons) on your leg you told me to run, and of cause being me I said I would stay and fight with you, but you told me that you couldn't live with yourself if I got hurt in combat when your around so I ran until I heard gun shots, so I turned around and found you single handily betting an entire squad of guardians until one got lucky and hit you in the chest around a millisecond after you killed him, so I ran to your side but by the time I got their you were beyond help, your last words were 'I love you' then you died

"Lex don't worry I won't leave you, and besides it would be hard to since you will be with me all the way." I really do hope that she calms down now because I don't like seeing her like this. "Yea your right and I'm making shore that you are come home with me and you will be in one piece."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She's back to normal, a little more possessive then before, but hey if it makes her happy then I'm fine with it.

After Lex calmed down completely we got up had a shower, got dressed and headed to the throw room with guess who waiting for us there, yea you guessed it, Crow, Alexia's brother and my brother-in-law was standing their waiting. Hey just because were cool with each other doesn't mean there isn't going to be left over emotions towards each other. "Crow, your back, how was your mission on Mars" Lex is fast to the punch with Crow today, I have a feeling he killed me in her dream.

"It went fine dear sister, but no were near as fast as Alphas went, and yes the base is operational, it has been that way since we took it, the Guardians there had no idea how to get the consoles active and their Ghosts were none the wiser." That would have to be titans the since their usually all muscle and no brains. "Anyway now that you are informed of how my mission went I will be leaving since it seems that I am not wanted here." Damn right you aren't.

"Lex are you ok you seemed to be extremely pissed at Crow just then, is it because of your 'dream'?" I real hope not because it could either mean another brake down or her being a mood like this all day. "Sadly yes it does have to do with my dream, Crow is the one that murdered you, so it's safe to assume that he will at some point betray us but for now I will keep a spy on him." Ok so she didn't have a brake down and he didn't snap and yell at me. Let's hope this can last for the whole day. With that said I hear a knock on the door. "Lex do you want to open the door or do you want to be left alone for a bit?"

"I'm going to let whoever it is in and if I don't want to deal with them I will tell them to leave." At least things are getting better from earlier this morning. "Yea I think that's for the best, we wouldn't want you braking down again now would we." because I know I don't want that again otherwise this day is going to end up with something going wrong. "You can come in if you wish." And the door opens to reveal Blizzard, Juliet and Alex standing there. "Your majesties, we would like to take the two of you away from your usually routine." This could be helpful with getting Lex back in a good mood. "Guys you can drop the formalities with me, we were a team remember, and as long as Lex here is ok with what you plan to do, then we should go."

"Sorry Sam we're kinda use to be formal with people in high places, and we plan to go to our old home town, you know the one on Venus because we did a fly by and everything looked the way we last swore it." That would be amazing especially since I know of a place with the best view you could possibly imagine since that town was one of three places with Earth like weather and not constantly raining. "I like the idea since the weather there is always perfect and there is so many places to have a nice picnic, Lex what do you think."

"Yea we should go, I need to get away from everything for a bit."

"So should we meet you in about thirty minutes to an hour?"

"Yes that will be fine, see you use then." As Blizzard, Alex and Juliet leave the quite large room that Lex and I call a bedroom, I notice that their a little more relaxed then when they arrived and seem even a little relieved for some reason, though that's not all of it that I notice, Lex seems to have calm down drastically compared to earlier when her damn fucking brother decided to inform us. 'I guess she really needs a brake, should have seen it though, guess my emotional observations are still a little rusty.'

As I look back at Lex I notice a small white box sitting under the bed, 'I wonder what that is, maybe I should ask.' "Hey Lex, what's in the box under the bed, since it seems new?"

"Oh that, it's something precious to me, the last reminder of my family before I was crowned queen." By the time she has answered my question she's walked over to the bed and sat down, pulled out he little white box and opened it to revealed three holo-cubes one labelled 'wedding', another labelled 'family' and the last one labelled 'family + friends'. "Lex what's in the cubes?" She sops what she's doing and looks at me like she' seen a ghost. "Lex if you don't want to, you don't have to answer."

"No, you have the right to know, just… give me a minute please." She looks like she was just hit by a fucking train of emotions and yet she's still going to answer just because I asked, what in fucking space did I do to deserve her. "Sam those cubes are filled to their maximum capacity with photos and videos of my friends and family since I can no longer see them."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, with your current standing you wouldn't really hav…."

"That's not what I meant Sam, I had to..to..I had to kill them, I hate myself for it, but I had to just because I couldn't have any traces left of my life before I became queen, Crow over there isn't even my brother, I'm just forced to treat him like one." By the darkness I now wield, I can't believe she was practically forced to do that, and the fact that she manages to keep going knowing that she had to.

"Alexia I'm so sorry, and here I thought you were just upset about not seeing them, proves how useless I am at emotional stuff. I hate that I don't know how to help, why, just why did the fucking traveller have to make guardians next to emotionless."

"Samantha the only thing you need to do to cheer me up is to just be there when I need it. OK."

"Ok but I think we've spent enough time here don't you, we do have a day off after all." I'm so glad I ended up with her instead of someone else.

"Yea your right, though what should we wear?"

"Just wear something comfortable that's reasonable to go out in, it's not like your hang out with nobles or anything, and if worst comes to worst I can always protect you."

"Sam stop it, keep up with that and I'll blush."

"But you look so cute when you blush." I did not know Lex or myself cold be like this.

"SAM." Oh CRAP I better stop before I end up being a fucking light bulb (when your dead and the little res ghost thing appears were you died)

**30 minutes later**

After 30 minutes and me dyeing three times 'good thing I'm an ex-guardian then' we finally managed to get dressed, and leave for Venus, though it wasn't without some trouble from Juliet since she rewired my entire control panel 'she is so going to get it later'.

"Sam it's beautiful, why haven't you shown me this before?"

"I didn't think my place sieved after the collapse, turns out golden age tech can still operate after the collapse, and here I though my house would have at least been broken a little." Well more than a little, though the area it's in was very hard to get to unless by air.

"Well maybe we should stay here every once in a while" Why does that should so familiar…..

"Oh no, Oh no, please not know, anything but now."

"Sam what's the matter, is there anything I could do to help?"

"Alexia I have a feeling you might have some explaining to do, but first I need to ask you. Have we ever met before I met you in the reef?"

After a long period of silence she lowered her head and whispered, "yes we have."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, because… it hurt to much to say, Sam, before the collapse, you and I, we were, married but when the darkness, which at first glance was the bad guy, came for the traveller I was stabbed in the chest by a vandal and died in your arms. The last memory I had and the first I remembered was of that moment, and that happened after you came into the reef and asked how to get into the black garden."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I never remembered what happened, please Lex forgive me." By this point I'm down on my knees crying, along with Alexia over our tragic past, why just why does always have to happen to us.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I had originally planned for it to be longer but, I just started getting tired of righting after having to do three tests and four assignments in the last week. Though I will make the next one longer to make up for it. And to the damn guest how said something along the lines of 'right more' shut up, I don't do this to make everyone happy, I do this as a hobby so either deal with it or get lost. And too h550 thanks for all the support and understanding that I'm not a machine that can print out stories, do assignments and manage to play games with my mates no stop. **


	8. AN

Thanks to everyone who actually bothered to read my stories in general, and it is thanks to you guys that i have started to create new chapters for two of those stories (RWBY and Destiny) but you will have to wait as my yearly exams are coming up and i have some projects I have to work on before the end of the next two weeks. Though I will say this, for those who gave advice on the RWBY story i am trying to re-work the story as a way to slow down the relationship and further the story, and to everyone who made a review or a comment on these stories i will place your names on the next chapter.

Signed _Winters Abyss_

26/10/16


End file.
